Halcyon
by theprettysoldier
Summary: A collection of drabbles/onehots chronicling the relationship between Sakura and Syaoran. Nine: Sakura and Syaoran spend the weekend in.
1. Ain't It Fun

**Halcyon**

_oo1: "Ain't it Fun"_

Sakura let out a sigh of relief as she unpacked the last of her boxes. She smiled to herself and wiped her brow with the back of her hand, looking at the now fully furnished living room. Sakura had recently moved into an apartment complex in Tokyo after securing a job in the city. She missed Tomoeda dearly, especially her father, her brother, and Tomoyo, but this was a new and exciting chapter in her life.

"I will definitely be alright."

And if she ever felt the need, home was only about an hour away by Shinkansen.

After she had graduated from college, Sakura had been on the job hunt for a few months. Two phone screenings and an interview later she was hired at the firm of her dreams.

Sakura plopped down onto her couch but was immediately uncomfortable, the summer heat causing the material to cling to her skin. Luckily, the maintenance guy would be coming in tomorrow to install the air conditioning, so an open window would do for now. A breeze settled in as soon as Sakura opened the window.

Right outside the window was her terrace, which was cutely decorated with a few potted plants and opened up to the ground floor below. She smiled to herself, remembering how she really wanted the second story unit solely for the high ceilings. It made her one bedroom apartment seem that much more bigger.

Sakura was resting her head on her arms, thinking of all the amazing things that were in store for her, but the slamming of a door interrupted her thoughts. Peering down she saw a boy about her age, dressed in workout attire, save for a shirt. He was warming up before setting off for a run. Sakura could feel her cheeks heat up and unconsciously ducked while still gazing after the brunette. She didn't know whether to curse or praise the heat, but her cheeks flamed at the thought. "I will be _definitely_ be alright."

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura._

_A/N: Hello everyone! It has been years since I've written so I'm sorry, I'm a little rusty. Not to mention fanfictiondotnet is way different from what I remember, lol. Inspiration for this is slightly from Paramore's "Ain't It Fun." Look forward to many more drabbles that may or may not connect~_


	2. Twisting Turns

**Halcyon**_  
oo2: "Twisting Turns"_

The platform was packed. It was seven o'clock in the morning on a Monday and Sakura's first day of work. She had figured that this would happen and even though she left early there was no avoiding the crowds. Especially in Tokyo. A ding echoed throughout the station, signaling that the next train was approaching. Tokyo was definitely different from Tomoeda, but it was a nice different. The fast-paced lifestyle was something she could get used to. As soon as the doors slid open, everyone filed in, almost as if they were water gushing out of a hole. Another ding resonated in the air and the doors shut firmly behind them. It was hard to move, they were packed like sardines inside! Sakura tried to keep a straight face as someone stepped on her shoes thus pinching her toes. Luckily, there was a little more breathing room after some people got off the first stop. Still, there were no open seats, so Sakura just clutched onto the handrail.

It offered little help when the train shifted, causing people to bump into Sakura. She lost her grip and fell backwards onto someone's lap.

"I'm so sorr—"

She peered up at amber eyes and unruly, chestnut hair.

It was her neighbor!

She instantly remembered a few days back when he was jogging shirtless, and her cheeks quickly turned red.

He smiled and shook his head, as if saying it was okay before helping her up. She thanked him and kept her back to him for the duration of the trip. She wasn't able to notice that they both had the same stop.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura_

_A/N: This one was actually inspired by my friend who told me about his trip to Japan. I am so envious, but I plan on going next year when it's sakura season. I'm super pumped. Anyway, I've written a few more of these and although there is no plot they are rather continuous. I honestly just wanted to write fluff because Sakura and Syaoran are just so good for that. I hope you're having a good day, wherever you are xoxo._


	3. Late Night Lullabies

**Halcyon  
**_oo3: Late Night Lullabies_

Syaoran had just returned home to his one bedroom apartment after a busy day. It was about half past ten and he really wanted to hit the hay. He decided, though, that he should probably eat something before retiring for the night.

After eating some leftover onigiri, watching the news, and taking a quick shower Syaoran was all ready for bed. He lay on his futon, his eyes closed and his body tired… but his mind was awake. He tossed and turned, trying to find a comfortable position but to no avail. His thoughts wandered to work, schedules, his mother, ideas, earlier events, errands, and pretty much everything in-between. His mind thought back to fond memories, not so fond ones, and actions from his younger years that made him cringe. Stretching out his hand, Syaoran patted the area right next to his futon in search of his phone. The digits on the home screen indicated it was now a quarter past midnight. Sighing, he unlocked his phone and searched for a white noise generator. It typically did the trick, but after another forty-five minutes passed he figured it was useless.

The next night was no different, and Syaoran noticed that his poor sleeping schedule had affected his work. He was snappier and his patience was running thin. His coworkers steered clear of him the rest of the day, which was fine by him. On the third night Syaoran immediately went to bed. After a few minutes he realized that this would be just like the others. The brunette sighed and stared at his ceiling.

It was then that a soft voice entered through the window and settled into his room. Someone in the complex was singing a lullaby.

"…In the gentle night,  
I sing this song alone  
Let me sing with you tomorrow  
Riding the wings of dreams…"

Syaoran listened thoughtfully; recalling the times when his mother had sang him to bed when he was a child. It put him at ease, and before he drifted off to sleep he thought about who could be living just above him.

"…Yasashii yoru ni  
Hitori utau uta  
Asu wa kimi to utaou  
Yume no tsubasa ni notte…"

Sakura smiled at the moon as she finished, curious as to whether Tomoyo was thinking about her, too. The song would forever remind her of her best friend and simpler times. Quietly, Sakura closed her bedroom window and retreated back inside.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura._

_A/N: the 'lullaby' is the song Tomoyo sings in the anime, Yoru No Uta, but I'm sure you already knew that CCS fan, heh heh. I was about to make Tomoyo the one who sings the song because maybe she's visiting Sakura, but decided against it since these drabbles are about Syaoran and Sakura. Hope you're having a good day, wherever you are, xoxo. _


	4. Food Pyramid

**Halcyon**

_oo4: Food Pyramid_

Work was tedious as usual, but today felt even more so. Perhaps it was because deadlines were approaching. Nonetheless, Syaoran found himself in front of the market beside the station. He had been working on his files for three weeks already, but it felt like he wasn't any closer to finishing. He had gone a few days without a proper meal and tonight wasn't going to be any different. Syaoran meandered through the aisles, ignoring cereal, discounted sushi, candy, and pretty much everything else. Honestly, the brunette didn't know what he wanted until he found himself in the frozen aisle. Ice cream for dinner. "Perfect."

Syaoran roamed the aisle, amber eyes quickly locking on to his chocolate target. Just as he was about to grab the carton of ice cream, a slender hand reached for the same one. Looking up, Syaoran met the same emerald eyes he saw from a week earlier, the girl that fell onto his lap on the train.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Syaoran quickly shook his head. Déjà vu much?

"N-no, it's fine." Syaoran saw that unlike him, her basket was occupied with more contents of the food pyramid than he had had in the entire week.

"Here," Syaoran said holding up the ice cream, "You can have it, I should have a better meal tonight anyway."

Just as he was about to hand it to her she spoke, "Um, if you don't mind, you can keep it, but you can have dinner with me."

Syaoran cocked his head to the side.

"We actually live in the same apartment complex. I s-saw you when I first m-moved in." Interestingly, she turned a slight shade of pink and her eyes fell to her feet. Later, Syaoran would find out that this is the girl who lives above him. And much, much later, a relationship would flourish.

Syaoran smiled, "My name's Syaoran."

Radiantly, she returned the smile. "I'm Sakura."

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura_

_A/N: The fluffiness, it may be too much! But I'm extra giddy so maybe it's just right, lol. This is probably the most fluff I've written but I'm thoroughly enjoying it and I hope you are, too. Inspired by the chocolate ice cream that's sitting on my desk. Xoxo._


	5. Summer Blossom

**Halcyon  
**_oo5: Summer Blossom_

Syaoran was outside his apartment, in the grassy area that separated the east side of the complex from the west. He looked down at his wristwatch, noting that it was about ten minutes early from their set time. He blamed the extra time on the fact that he didn't need to commute to his date's place since she lived right above him, which begged the question: did he need to go to her door? He peered up, seeing that light was flowing out from her living room window. At exactly five o'clock, Syaoran shrugged and ascended the steps before pausing in front of her door. He thought about knocking, and then about patiently waiting, time ticking away. Sakura made up his mind for him by opening the door approximately ten minutes later.

The light from her living room leaked out, encasing Sakura's delicate figure like a halo, causing Syaoran to hold his breath. She was dressed in what Syaoran knew as a yukata. He had seen others wear them since he came to Japan about six years ago, but no one looked the way she did. He felt heat rise to his cheeks. He was so awestruck by Sakura that he failed to notice she had company.

"G-good evening," he said politely albeit hastily, and then immediately bowed to Sakura and her companion.

Sakura's friend smiled warmly before returning the bow, "Good evening to you, too. I'm Daidouji Tomoyo."

"Li Syaoran," he said.

Sakura failed to notice Syaoran's nerves before bidding Tomoyo goodbye.

As they walked to the station Sakura began light conversation, "Sorry I was a bit late," she apologized.

"I forgot Tomoyo-chan was coming in today, but I didn't want to cancel on you either," she knocked at her skull playfully as if saying how scatterbrained she could be.

"She said she would forgive me, but only if I wore a yukata. And that was rather last minute so I put this on in a rush. Does it look okay?" Sakura asked.

Syaoran nodded, not able to find his voice. Sakura's yukata was decorated with cherry blossoms that appeared to be falling off of branches. Her short tresses were curled slightly with a matching cherry blossom barrette pinned above her ear. Honestly, she looked beautiful, and he had never thought that about any of his past girlfriends before. Sure, they were attractive, but they didn't have the radiance that shone the way Sakura's did. It was probably also the reason why she had such an effect on him without even realizing it.

They arrived at the station in no time.

* * *

It was a wonderful date. The two neighbors had just gone out into the city to watch the summer festival's firework display. The roads were packed with people, street carts, and street performers. It was so hard to move from point A to point B without bumping shoulders or brushing arms, which was what Syaoran and Sakura did almost all night. And each time, Syaoran grew a shade of crimson. He was both happy and sad to be out of that setting, as they were now nearing their apartment building.

Sakura slowed as they approached the flight of stairs leading to the second floor, Syaoran peering at her from the corner of his eye.

"I'll walk you up," he said.

She smiled, "Don't be silly, you don't need to walk me to the door, you can see me from down here."

"But it's only one flight. It's not like I'm going completely out of my way to walk you to your door."

Sakura concealed a giggled behind her hand, blushing slightly, "And they say chivalry is dead. Okay."

"I had a good time tonight," said Sakura, as they approached her door.

Syaoran smiled, "I did as well."

They stood in awkward silence, both waiting for the other to make whatever move. This was their first date after all.

"I'll watch you walk to your door. Since you walked me to mine. Um, kind of like payback."

Syaoran grinned crookedly as if to say that was a silly notion but obliged.

"And they say chivalry is dead," he echoed.

He walked down and before he reached the landing he looked up at Sakura before waving good night. She waved back, her smile reaching her eyes.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. _

_A/N: This chapter was pretty long. Before I knew it, it wasn't really drabble-y, but still very much fluffy, hehe. I really hope you're enjoying reading these because I am enjoying writing these. I have a request, if you leave a review could you perhaps leave a prompt as well? I love prompts, they get the writing going. It can be anything to do with these two. Possibilities are endless! I look forward to your ideas! Xoxo._


	6. The Honesty Policy

**Halcyon  
**_oo6: The Honesty Policy_

The world, Sakura has come to realize, is a small one.

Usually, when she thinks of a small world, she thinks of the one in Tokyo Disneyland. The one with the repetitive music and dancing children. But, that's not the case today.

Not only do she and Syaoran have the same stop in metropolitan Tokyo, they also work in the same building. And not only that, but Sakura's co-workers slash friends are friends with Syaoran's co-workers slash friends. The world became even smaller when the two groups chose the same restaurant to take their lunch break.

It ended up being a pleasant lunch. Sakura got to meet new people and mingle with Syaoran's friends, and bonus, she sat next to Syaoran who shared his fries. Their break was just about over when the mention of hanging out together again came up. A few ideas were thrown across the table when it suddenly landed on the idea of going to a club tonight. Apparently, a new one had just opened up and was already getting rave reviews. And it was Friday, so hello weekend.

Sakura, not wanting to be a killjoy especially in front of Syaoran, accepted the offer. Honestly, clubbing just wasn't her cup of tea.

"Do you like clubbing, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.

Sakura nodded enthusiastically… Maybe a little too enthusiastically. "Y-yeah! I love it!"

Syaoran smiled at her and said he would pick her up later. _Hoeeeee!_

* * *

The music was pulsing, the lights were shining, and everyone was dancing. Sakura was wedged between her two co-workers, who were trying to get her to groove with the music but it just wasn't happening. Sakura smiled; embarrassed that she was born with two left feet. She also blamed it on her pumps and tight dress. Leave it to Tomoyo (who wasn't even in the city anymore) to pick out Sakura's attire for the evening. It was even hand delivered to her by one of her bodyguards.

After grabbing a few rounds, the group found some vacant couches and began drinking. Sakura was happy to be finally sitting, but it was so hard to hear whatever conversation was happening due to the loud music. Syaoran had sat next to her and offered her tequila to which she also accepted.

_Dammit, Sakura! Learn to say no!_

Almost as if reading her mind Syaoran asked, "You don't actually like this, do you?"

She shrugged and took a sip of her tequila, the liquid burning as it slid down her throat. She must've made a face because Syaoran began chuckling. Before she knew it, Syaoran had lightly taken hold of her wrist and led her through the throng of the dancing crowd.

She didn't know where he was taking her until the fresh evening air greeted her face. So this is what space smells like.

"W-wait! What about our friends?" Sakura asked as he began to walk towards the station.

"They won't even know we're gone. Believe me, they'll be fine."

Slowly, the pair headed towards the station.

"Do you not like clubbing, Syaoran?"

Syaoran responded with a shrug as well, "It's not that I don't like it, I would just rather do other things."

"Why did you go then?"

He looked at her, "Because you said you loved it, remember?"

Sakura felt heat rise to her cheeks. She had said that.

They walked in silence for a few more kilometers when he spoke up. "So, what do you like?"

"I like watching animated movies," she said. She had no idea that that would be their agenda for the rest of the night, curled up on her couch watching old Disney classics.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Disney_

_A/N: Thank you for the suggestions, guys. I've already written them, but this one came first because I want this to feel like a real relationship that's developing. And that would mean slowly, lol. I would love to hear more suggestions or prompts from you guys, so keep 'em coming! Also, what kind of work should S&amp;S have? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for the reviews! Xoxo. _


	7. Forgetful Weather

**Halcyon  
**_oo7: Forgetful Weather_

It was a wet day in Japan. The sky was littered with gray cumulonimbus clouds and people filled the streets with their vibrant umbrellas, not at all worried about a little rain. It was really such a stark contrast from the sky that it made Sakura eager to get out and stroll in the rain.

Looking at the clock on her work desk, Sakura saw that there was just a few more seconds until the workday was over.

39… enter today's work hours.

44 … shut off computer.

48 … pack up bag.

58 … reach for umbrella…

Sakura blinked, her head then turning left and right searching for the pink umbrella that should've been under her desk. Suddenly, the thought of her getting off the train this morning entered her head, and how she had left her umbrella under her seat. Sakura face palmed, knowing that that was exactly what had happened. The sound of the rain quickening caused her to look up to see water droplets hitting the window just a little harder with each passing moment.

* * *

Syaoran was so excited to get home today. Wet days meant staying in and cooking warm comfort food, like congee. All packed and ready to go, Syaoran made a beeline for the exit.

He stepped out onto the lobby ready to open his umbrella only to see Sakura waiting outside under the awning of the building. He approached her and smiled when she looked his way to which she eagerly returned.

"What are you doing out here?"

"I, uh, forgot my umbrella on the train." She knocked at her head and Syaoran quickly remembered their first date. Stepping even closer to her, Syaoran proceeded to open up his umbrella.

"Shall we go?" Syaoran asked as he offered her his arm.

She nodded, the two heading out into the rain, their steps in sync with one another and their bodies pressed closely together. Perhaps forgetting her umbrella on the train wasn't so bad. After all, it did lead Sakura and Syaoran to start holding hands.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura_

_A/N: I apologize for this rather late update. A few things have come up irl but I'm just really excited for what's to come. Anyway, this was inspired by the gloomy days that SoCal has been having lately. But, I'm unsatisfied with this drabble's title. Any suggestions? And thank you for the follows and reviews, I really appreciate them! Xoxo~_


	8. The Sweetest Medicine

**Halcyon  
**_oo8: The Sweetest Medicine_

There seemed to be no end to the summer showers. The sky had yet to clear up since the day Sakura forgot her umbrella. Lucky for her, Syaoran was kind enough to loan her one until she was able to replace it. Today, she was finally able to buy one of her own. She was quite pleased with her purchase, since the umbrella was transparent with blue accents. And the new purchase meant she could return Syaoran's umbrella.

Sakura approached his door and knocked. It took a few moments, but she could hear shuffling beyond the door so she knew he was there. Slowly, the door opened to reveal a red-faced Syaoran with his comforter draped over himself like a shawl.

"Good morning, Sakura," he said tiredly, but still with a warm smile.

"Oh, Syaoran!" Immediately, Sakura shut the door to block the wind and escorted him back to his room.

"How long have you been like this?" she asked, as she tucked him in.

"Mmm… since last night, I suppose," he quickly brought up his comforter over his head and coughed. It was ragged and dry. "It's just a cold," he said as he shivered.

Sakura's brows knitted together in concern, her hand outstretched to feel his forehead while the other hand was on her own feeling the difference in temperature. "It's not just a cold, you're running a fever!"

Quickly, Sakura stood up and left Syaoran to get some supplies. When she returned, Syaoran was already asleep, his breathing slightly labored. Gently, she lifted his chestnut bangs and placed a damp washcloth on his forehead before placing a tray with water on his nightstand. She was thinking about warming some milk with honey, but she had no clue when he would wake up.

She watched quietly as Syaoran slept and couldn't help but feel a little helpless. She figured she should let him rest, but just as she was about to stand to leave, Syaoran reached out for her hand.

He retracted it quickly, and mumbled a "Sorry."

Sakura shook her head and stayed kneeling by his futon. "Is there anything else I can do?"

Syaoran thought for a moment before moving to sit up. "Could you sing that song?" he asked.

"Hoe?"

"I think it was the first week you moved in. One night I heard someone singing a lullaby outside my window. It was you, wasn't it?"

Sakura grew red in the face, "Y-you heard that?"

Syaoran nodded.

Her hands shot up to her face, "Oh, I'm so embarrassed."

"Don't be. It was really lovely."

Peeking through her fingers, Sakura could see he was sincere. That, or he really was getting delusional from his high temperature. "Okay, but you have to promise to rest afterwards."

With her pinky extended she linked fingers with his in a promise. It may have been childish, but Sakura felt she could easily be herself with Syaoran. She hoped he understood that. Slowly, she exhaled before closing her eyes, a soft melody leaving her lips and ushering Syaoran back to sleep.

* * *

The sound of the cicadas' hum filled the air and rays of light rushed in through the opening in the blinds.

Sakura lay motionless on the futon, until the familiar ringing of an alarm roused the brunette. It took a few blind taps on the side of the futon to find her cell phone and silence the alarm. Groggily, Sakura took in her surroundings and saw that she was not in her own room. Her mind processed things slower in the morning, but everything clicked when she looked up the doorway to see a rejuvenated Syaoran.

She greeted him with a sneeze, but it was worth it to see him better.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura_

_A/N: This was the result of a prompt from a lovely reviewer, thank you~ I hope that Sakura and Syaoran's relationship is moving at a decent pace for everyone. And that the fluff is fluffy enough. Because too fluffy just doesn't apply to them, haha. I love the reviews and the follows, arigatou gozaimashta! Xoxo~_


	9. Childish Whims

**Halcyon  
**oo9: _childish whims_

It was just a regular night, a regular Saturday night. There had been plans to go see a movie and eat out afterwards, stuff people did on a weekend.

Syaoran was genuinely looking forward to seeing the new action movie that was getting so much hype. His social media was practically drowning in it. But, he had to admit, staying in with Sakura and watching her hang fairy lights around their fort made of sheets was so much better. Her laughter resounded in his ears.

Yes, much, much better.

* * *

_Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura_

_A/N: I'm so sorry for the lack of update. I've been in a rut. Thus, the drabble-y update. Inspired by Katy Perry's "Teenage Dream." Thanks for the follows and reviews. I love you~ Xoxo._


End file.
